


Chemistry in life drawing classes.

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt :: “you’re the nude model for my life drawing class and the only reason I get out of bed for it and oh god we just bumped into each other in public. oh god I can’t even look you in the eyes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry in life drawing classes.

The loud blaring sound of Seungkwan’s alarm rings out loudly as the brunette jolts awake, hitting his head against the roof of his shared room. He groans loudly while hastily reaches for his phone, immediately checking for the time as he tries to ease the pain from the impact earlier before quickly hoping off the bed (or climbing out of his upper bunk), and proceeds to quickly freshen up and makes a run to his class while chanting ‘I’m late’ along the way.

He does however, make it to class, almost late by a few seconds. He also thanked that this class was a afternoon class and hence there wasn’t that many people blocking the hallways this time ‘round. What he miss though was the loud chatters of his classmates, female and some males alike. He decides to set his things up instead of tagging along to find out what he’s been missing. He doesn’t even have to when they were so loudly chattering and gossiping about the new life art model that will be coming today. 

Seungkwan settles down just as the life art teacher comes in along with a newcomer, causing a rather buzz among his fellow classmates. He could hear “that’s him” and “he’s hot” being exchanged across the room - though not very silently or subtle about their ‘whispers’. He decides to shrug off of whatever they were excited about. Really, he wishes to just get over with this soon. He does like art but life art drawing was never the brunette’s favourite subject.

About 30 minutes passed and Seungkwan already wishes he could be back home but at the same time he like the view he’s seeing as he sketches the outline of the model before him. He’s also lucky his seat happened to be facing the model and hence he could see his face pretty clearly. The other male, Seungcheol, as the latter had introduced himself earlier, had big brown eyes, almost doe-like if it weren’t for his pretty muscular complexion. His skin is pretty fair and the other male has blonde hair. The male is pretty toned as well, Seungkwan ponders to himself as he sketches out the male’s toned body and arms. “He must be working out for months now.”, Seungkwan finds himself mumbling as he sketches, only to catch himself mumbling it and turns to slight shades of red. He glances around, sighing in relief as the others were too busy concentrating on their artwork despite good-looking male before them. Seungkwan, however, does not realize that the model was smiling with amusement from the younger male’s earlier mumbling action.

The sketching session then wraps up in an hour time, the time limits one’s work but they weren’t full of complains as this means Seungcheol, the ‘model’, would come by yet again.

This phase went on for weeks, Seungkwan finding motivation in going for the classes, reasons also being the subtle eye flirting going on between him and the nude life art drawing model. (”Hey, he started flirting with his eyes first and I’m only returning the favour because he’s hot and you can’t blame me for that.”, the brunette would defend himself when his best friend slash roommate, Seokmin, tries to hold it against him.” “Okay but how sure are you that he’s ‘eye-flirting’ with you as you say?”, Seokmin would question him. “I- Well he looks at me when I sketch him but-” “only because you sit right in front of him-”)

It was about 3 weeks later that Seungcheol finally ends his modelling period, everyone has their sketch done and though Seungkwan feels a little sad, he’s also glad he doesn’t have to see the model anymore for it is ‘unhealthy’ for him. Fate, however, has strings wrapped around it’s finger to tug about and when Seungkwan finds himself bumping into someone, his sketch fallen all over the place - or to be specific, his life art assignment sketch had slipped from his files and are scattered, he finds himself picking it up as well as how another person’s hands meets his. He looks up, only to find himself meeting the familiar brown doe eyes, he had so gotten used to see the past weeks. With that, he quickly looks away, inwardly and inaudibly cursing to himself. Seungkwan obviously couldn’t face him especially now that class is over and they no longer have anything to do with each other. Sure, he did have this little butterflies in his stomach and he may or may not have developed a feeling for the other male but it’s only been 3 weeks and really, it doesn’t work out that way unless this is some cliche romance movie or something but Boo Seungkwan isn’t living in a world of cliche romance.

“Uh- Seungkwan, right?”, he hears the other male call him out, holding his sketch out to him in which he took and mumbled a soft ‘yes’. And og god, Seungkwan really likes the tone of the male’s voice. It’s not too deep and neither was it too high-pitched, unlike his but really how much attractiveness does this guy have on him, Seungkwan wonders only to be snapped back into ‘reality’ as the other male tilt his chin up so they could meet eye to eye.

“This is weird. Weeks ago, I swore we were having this heated eye contact or some sort or was I just hoping it was something?”, he hears the blond male spoke out and finds himself turn to shades of red by the closeness between them. He quickly turns away, avoiding any eye contact from the male. “That’s only because I was sitting in front of you-”, Seungkwan tries to think of an excuse, clearing his throat before carefully making eye contact with the male.

“Aw. Well that sucks. I thought we had some chemistry going on.”, Seungcheol laughs, hints of sadness following though unnoticeable to the other male.”Well- perhaps we could start over? I’m Choi Seungcheol. I’m actually chemistry major- hence the lame chemistry pick up line earlier.”, the older male flashes a smile as he holds his hand out.

Seungkwan took the other male’s hand, giving a firm formal though awkward shake before retracting his hand. “Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan. I’m actually in art major though.. live drawing classes was a elective.’, he mutters the last sentence softly.

“Ah. Well that’s cool.”, Seungcheol chuckles. Seungkwan swear not only the male had soft hands but a heavenly laugh as well. He needs to stop,

“Well Seungkwan.. if you’re not busy.. what do you say about a invitation to have coffee with me sometimes? Because really I swore we had this really good strong chemistry going on between the two of us.. and well- I would like to get to know you better.”, the blond male exclaims, rubbing his nape to his later sentence before smiling rather shyly despite his confident invitation.

“Well..I suppose we could.”, the brunette ponders a bit before giving a reply. “But after I submit these though.”, the brunette holds out the earlier scattered papers.

“Ah- those drawings of me.”, the latter chuckles but nods with hints of being impressed. “You draw pretty well for someone who doesn’t take life drawing as a major… and well I suppose I’ll meet you after this? No take-backs though. I would by all mean try to find a magnetism force between us.”, Seungcheol playfully jokes about, causing Seungkwan to laugh at his lame jokes.

“No take-backs. I’ll see you later then… Seungcheol-ssi.?”, the younger male looks up at the other male, pressing his lips to a smile, in which the older male mirrored the smile. “See you later then, Seungkwan.”


End file.
